Fatal Misunderstanding
by deadlykitty
Summary: Tohru and Hatori are in love, but what is this new distance in Hatori, and can Tohru's medicine be the cause? One shot, sorry this description is lousy.


Hey, this is one shot that was also used for a school assignment. I hope you all like it. Also, the characters are a bit OOC, but being as it was originally for school with different character names, it shouldn't matter. I just thought that it could be converted. Also, this is pretending that Tohru is 23, and Hatori is 32.

Disclaimer: This story is mine, I just borrowed the Furuba characters.

------- --------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

_Prologue:_

_She couldn't help herself. She found herself following his footprints, going over every step he took. She knew it was useless; he would never return. He had taken his own _

_life to leave her. She knew he was gone, and it was all her fault._

_It had happened by mistake. She was a scientist who made medicine, and he the _

_doctor she made them for. They were in love. She didn't think twice when he asked her to _

_make something special for him._

_FLASHBACK_

"Tohru! Over here!" Hatori was waiting in front of the cafe they met at for lunch

while Tohru ran towards him. He opened his arms while she jumped into them, hugging

him back tightly. They released each other and went into the cafe, holding hands.

"Tohru, there is something I must ask you," Hatori began, choosing his words

carefully, "I need a medicine made, one that will help you sleep, with a timer. I want

something that will make you sleep depending upon the dosage."

"Why would you need something like that? There are plenty of medicines that

are similar." Tohru looked at him, questioningly.

He looked intently into her eyes. "You know my schedule, I often have to go into

ER, sometimes continuously with almost no breaks in-between. If I had something to

make me sleep for a certain amount of time and then wake up, I could probably get more

rest." Tohru thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head, smiling.

"Don't worry, I will make it." Hatori smiled too, though the unsuspecting Tohru

didn't notice the smirk behind it.

_END FLASHBACK_

Four months later, Tohru had almost completed the medicine. In her excitement,

she left an assistant in charge of watching it while she went to find Hatori. She had called

him earlier to come see the draft. It was an amber colored liquid, with a streak of white,

even when stirred. She spotted him soon, next to a candy vending machine.

Hatori looked up. "Ahh! Tohru! I got here as fast as I was able. You sounded like

you would have a heart attack if I didn't get here soon." Tohru blushed, looking at her feet.

"Well, I was excited! I've made a new medicine I can get a patent for soon. All

that is left is the final ingredient, though the draft has to boil for a while first." She took

his arm and led him to the lab. When he saw her, the assistant backed off to let Tohru get

over to the draft.

Tohru let Hatori go towards it, before explaining what was left to do.

"All that is left is to add some flavoring, and it will be finished. It's actually

already done, but it tastes horrible. It has to be boiled before we can add flavoring,

though." She went and pulled on Hatori's arm, leading him from the lab.

"Let's go grab some dinner! Oh, hold on, I forgot my coat." Tohru made to go back inside, but Hatori put up his hand.

"I'll grab it, you go get in the car. Be there in a minute." He went into the lab,

closing the door. Tohru did as she was told.

Half an hour passed while she waited in the car. _How long does it take to grab a _

_jacket?_ she thought. She went back to the lab, and was nearly bowled over by her assistant.

"Honda -san! The draft! We just put up the chemicals, and two had loose labels!

They had been mixed up! I just added the one marked flavoring, but it was really one of

the most toxic ones we have! Hatori came out of hiding and grabbed the beaker and... Tohru-san, I'm so sorry." He backed away, as Tohru saw Hatori, lying spread- eagled on the floor, the empty beaker in his hand.

-------- ------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------------------------------

Two years passed while Tohru still mourned Hatori. She had found his journal

hidden in the box of things she collected from his house, but had always ignored it. She

knew she couldn't run anymore. She sat down, and opened to the final page, hoping for

reassurance.

She read:

_That foolish woman. To think I loved her! But_

_if she loves another, so be it. I will switch the final_

_ingredient in the medicine_ _with the poison they made_

_by accident. She can go to Tomo and be happy without_

_me. Let him have her, I won't go through the same pain as with Kana._

The entry ended. She dropped the book.

"Hatori, you fool." she cried, "Tomo is my cat."

------------ ----------------------- ----------------------------------------------- ------------------------


End file.
